


Pranks at night

by babe1984



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe1984/pseuds/babe1984
Summary: What do you do when there's a Mikey in bed pretending to be asleep?





	Pranks at night

多纳泰罗打了个哈欠，瞄了眼旁边的时钟，已经不早了，这个时间，也许只有他还醒着，他通常习惯熬夜，毕竟Mikey睡着之后，他才有时间能够思考点别的。

身边的小乌龟发出酣甜的呢喃，Mikey在他怀里缩成一坨，一个小时前他就这样轻拍着Mikey的背，一只手拿着书夜读，顺便在Mikey吃手的时候，把Mikey的手指头从他嘴里拔出来，可惜没多久Mikey就开始吃他的手了，刚才看书的时候没注意，现在放下书本反而……

那种触感，成年乌龟大概是会觉得下身发胀，但是Mikey没有醒，多纳泰罗在幼弟的脑袋上抚摸了一把，Mikey毫无反应，仍然噙着他的手指，大概是在做梦吧，梦里大概是在吃棒棒糖。

多纳泰罗想把手抽回来，但是Mikey抓得很紧，而且他感觉自己整只手指都快被含进去了，这让他犯难了，再这样下去一定会擦枪走火，这该怎么办呢。

看来只能自己解决了……

他一只手关上灯，在黑暗中握住了自己的性器缓缓套弄，他很快就想射了，也觉得没必要忍，这又不是真的在跟Mikey做，手淫而已，尽快达到目的早些睡觉才对，于是他加快了速度——

“啊欠——！！”

“Mikey，”黑暗中响起多纳泰罗平静的声音，“你根本就没睡吧？”

“Donnie~你撸的时候表情特别色情。”Mikey幽幽地说，他继续含着兄长手指压抑着笑了起来，滑腻的震颤顺着他的手指爬上他的感官神经，这是个恶作剧，他该生气，但是鉴于现在的情况来说，他可以做点别的，比如说让Mikey尝尝他的下面，或者，让他换张嘴尝尝他的下面。 

多纳泰罗翻身，把这个慢半拍想要钻进床底的小乌龟压在身下，

“你竟然敢偷看我？”

“否则我装睡是为了什么？”

这耿直的傻乌龟把真话说出来了，然后他就感觉到多纳泰罗的坚硬性器贴着他的大腿内侧缓缓上滑，沿途留下一阵微凉的湿渍，他在那根跟他完全不在一个尺寸范围内的东西贴上他的泄殖腔的时候，吞了下口水，黑暗中他隐约能看到兄长的表情，非常微妙，介于生气与玩味之间。

“你觉得接下来会发生什么？”

多纳泰罗的口吻完全不像是他正处于性奋当中，比平时压低声线，却带着笑意，Mikey深深吸了口气，他感觉被多纳泰罗困在怀里，下身又被顶着，这种状况下他还是乖一点。

他以前因为在这种时刻不知好歹吃过不少苦头。

“哦，Donnie，我…帮你撸出来？”

他不太确定多纳泰罗会不会因为恶作剧而惩罚他，虽然这个几率很大，他尝试着去讨好他的兄长，毕竟多纳泰罗是他所有的兄长中最温和最纵容他的，他伸手握住杵在他大腿根部的性器，让它离开自己的小尾巴远一点，他的兄长眯起眼睛，居高临下地俯视着他，吓得他赶紧撸了两下。

“我觉得你还是考虑下别的方法，用这里，或者……” 多纳泰罗伸出食指按在他的嘴唇上，Mikey在兄长的手指碰触到他的小尾巴之前浑身一抖，“看来你很激动吗？想用这里继续帮我？” 

他的小尾巴还是落进了多纳泰罗的掌心里，但是多纳泰罗并没有立刻就贴上去，而是揉搓着他的小尾巴，拇指贴着那道还未来得及松软的缝隙上下揉捏着。  
天啊，他能感觉到多纳泰罗指腹上的硬茧，磨蹭着他的泄殖腔外沿，他开始慌了，他的身体在黑暗中极度敏感，

多纳泰罗的速度并不快，也算不上慢，他现在的状况来说并不算乐观，他只想尽快用阴茎扩开那道柔软的缝隙，用力顶进深处，让Mikey在他身下战栗呻吟。那根可怜兮兮的小尾巴颤抖着，微微卷曲着他的手指，随着他抽送的动作软软地贴在他的指间，

如果要用一种食物来类比此时的Mikey，他到底像什么呢？

当然是奶油。

淫靡的水声逐渐从他的手指缝隙里渗出来，馥郁的味道向他传递着一个信息，Mikey已经准备好了，他真的就像奶油一样，不过现在，更像是烤化了的奶油，他抽出手指，Mikey不安地抓着他的上臂，他总是会在这种时候不知所措，每一次都一样，所以每一次都像第一次那样美味。

多纳泰罗抽出了手指，他俯身贴住幼弟汗湿的肩膀，性器顶开了粘腻的泄殖腔，缓缓滑入了肿胀充血的内部，Mikey的身体在他身下颤抖着，他略微拉开距离，给Mikey一些挣动的空间。可Mikey没有动，他温顺地躺在那里，身体轻微颤抖着，这团颤抖的奶油也太柔软了。

现在是该给予些许鼓励的时候，多纳泰罗轻吻着幼弟的眼睑，继而含住他的上唇，他轻易地侵入了Mikey微张的嘴，挑起Mikey的舌尖吮吸着，香甜的味道让他现在只想把Mikey整个吞下去，他的幼弟笨拙地回应着他，他扣紧了Mikey的双手，将是剩下的尺寸缓缓推进了Mikey的泄殖腔，

黑暗中Mikey的呼吸声短而急促，偶尔发出一声甜腻的鼻音，他已经完全进去了，入口紧紧地贴在他的根部，Mikey体内如同紧致天堂，多纳泰罗只觉得全身都包裹在温热之中，他们紧紧地嵌合在一起，他知道他的幼弟已经快到极限了。Mikey总是没有太多耐性，耐力也远不如他，现在他只要用力顶上最深处的那个孕育器官的入口，Mikey绝对会立刻射出来。

“Donnie，求你了…”Mikey的声音带着颤抖，他不知道为什么多纳泰罗在最里面停下来了，他感觉自己快被这体内的热气融化了。

“好的好的，”他的兄长一如既往温和地应着，低头再次吻住他的嘴唇，修长的身形整个将Mikey整个困在怀里，他用力顶了下去，力度足以让Mikey微微陷入床单。

“唔唔……”Mikey的呻吟全都被多纳泰罗吞了下去，巨大的快感洗劫了他的所有感官，他尽情释放在两人之间，下身不可抑制地扭动着，可多纳泰罗却把他钉在床上，滑腻的液体顺着腹甲的边缘滑入结合部位，多纳泰罗干净利落地结束了这个长吻，用手背擦去嘴角的银丝。

“嘘，我要开始动了，你乖一点，不要太大声。”多纳泰罗轻声告诫幼弟，他不想吵醒隔壁的两位兄长。

Mikey高潮后的眼神带着涣散的湿气，这让他漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛显得很是可爱，他的幼弟乖巧地点点头，捂住了自己的嘴。他不再忍耐，用力抽送，噗嗤的水声混合着幼弟甜腻的低吟让多纳泰罗赏心悦目，高潮后极为敏感的泄殖腔抽搐着，被剐蹭得肿胀的甬道夹裹着他硬烫的性器，迫不及待地渗出更多粘液，他再次用力尽根抵入，顶在最深的细小凹陷处射了出来，热液汹涌地汩汩灌入，这让身下的小乌龟发出一声颤抖的闷哼，继而更加用力地捂住了自己的嘴。

多纳泰罗在深处成结，这通常会带来些许痛苦，毕竟他们都是雄性，这种侵入并不总是伴随着全然的快感，可Mikey的适应性很好，他的身体很柔软，也很热，只要给予充分的预热准备，这个过程并非总是痛苦的，眼泪从幼弟的眼角滑出，他到最后都没有叫出来。

“乖孩子。”多纳泰罗轻轻啜吻着Mikey眼角的湿痕。Mikey松开摊平在床上，他大口喘着气，目光灼灼地盯着他的兄长，

“我做的怎么样？”他兴奋地小声问着，

“很不错，今晚Mikey的表现可以打10分，”多纳泰罗宠溺地说，他低头抵着幼弟的额头和鼻尖，“你有觉得疼吗？”

“不，完全没有，真的是太舒服了，我真想整天都干这个~”他仰头轻吻兄长的面颊，他喜欢这种亲昵的时刻，从小到大都是如此，

“好的，那我就再在里面待一会儿。”多纳泰罗俯身将脸埋在幼弟的肩窝里，深深吸了一口气，Mikey微微发汗的身体散发着甜甜的气息。

“想待多久都行，Bro。”Mikey伸手抱住身上的兄长，学着多纳泰罗的样子，拍拍他的后背。

“那就明天早上吧。”多纳泰罗笑着说，

他怎么突然也学会耍无赖了？Mikey猝不及防，当他正打算问些什么的时候，耳边传来均匀的呼吸声……

喂喂，不会吧……

不会真的要到明天早上吧？！

Mikey傻眼了，

这其实才是恶作剧的惩罚吧？！

 

THE END


End file.
